


pet deposit

by BuggieBugz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Kitten, M/M, Unedited and unread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggieBugz/pseuds/BuggieBugz
Summary: Tyler finds himself soaking wet holding a kitten in the middle of a parking lot.





	pet deposit

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3:04 am right now and i just wrote this in an hour. sorry for any mistakes. UNEDITED.

Tyler was loading groceries into the trunk of his car on a rainy day. He huffed in annoyance and tried to fight the rain, failing awfully at best. People looked at him oddly, he had no idea why it’s not like he’s wearing a muscle t-shirt in the pouring rain while hitting the air in front of him. 

  Tyler groaned and grunted as he put the rest of his groceries into the trunk. He cheered silently as he shut the trunk and grabbed a hold on the buggy. Tyler pushed the buggy into its rightful spot, soon the cart will be back inside waiting for someone else to pick it up and roll it around the store. 

  Tyler shivered as his body was hit with more rain. He looked down at himself and felt a frown grow on his lips. His hair was falling on his forehead, blocking his eyes, that was an annoying problem. His favorite loose muscle tee was sticking to him and making him very uncomfortable. He loved and wore the tee because it was always  _ loose  _ on him and comfortable. Tyler tried to pull the shirt out so it wasn’t so tight on him, he mentally smacked himself (he may have physically done it too, he doesn’t quite know). How was he going to get it to become looser if it was still pouring and he was standing out in the pouring rain?

  He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, pushing it off his forehead. He was about to walk back to the car and drive home when something rubbed against his foot. He froze for a moment because  _ nothing  _ is supposed to be that small. He quickly looked down and saw a black kitten with bright green-yellow eyes. The kitten was soaked, its white paws a brownish color from dirt and filth. 

  Tyler bent down without hesitation and picked up the soaking wet cat. The kitten mewled and cried in Tyler’s arms. Tyler felt his heart break as he held the kitty closer. “Shh,” he whispered to the weeping cat. Tyler stood up and headed towards the car, a determined look on his face. He opened his car door and slipped into the dry leather seat. 

  Tyler sat the kitten down in the passenger seat and bent over the driver’s seat to look in the back seats. “I see you,” he said to the hoodie that was hiding under the seats in the back. He climbed over and reached for the hoodie, accidentally kicking the steering wheel and honking at nothing. Tyler didn’t mind that noise but the kitten started to meow again. 

  Tyler sat back in the driver’s seat, the woman in the car across from him giving him a weird look through the rain. Tyler waved at her with a small forgiving smile. She got in her car and left. 

  Tyler laid the hoodie (it was the one Josh had been looking for -- the one that Tyler wore one night and lost. Josh thinks he kept it for himself) on his lap. He reached for the kitten over in the passenger seat, shushing the little thing as he laid it on the hoodie. Tyler wrapped the kitten in the hoodie and smiled. 

  “I will be right back,” Tyler said with a smile as he placed the kitten back in the passenger seat. He got out of the car again and stepped into the pouring rain. He pushed a button on his keys to lock the car as he ran back inside the store. An employee sighed as he walked in, dripping wet. “I am so sorry,” Tyler whispered under his breath, cringing knowing that some poor soul would have to clean up his wet tracks that he was sure to leave around the store. 

  Tyler ran to the pet aisle of the store. He patted his back pocket, making sure his wallet was still in there (he always made sure to check every now-and-then, it wouldn’t be the first time he lost his wallet while it was in his back pocket). Tyler nodded to himself as he felt the thickness of the wallet in his pocket. He continued down the aisle.

  Tyler stopped himself in front of the different types of cat foods. He picked a small bag that would make due for now. He also grabbed two little bowls that would work for the moment. 

  Tyler ran to the front of the store and stood in the checkout line. He hummed to himself quietly, his wet hair dripping down the back of his neck. He stepped up to check out when everyone in front of him was finished. He placed the three items down and let the cashier scan them. The price was on the screen and Tyler handed the worker a bill. Tyler grabbed the bags and was handed his change. “Thank you,” he said before leaving. The cashier didn’t reply.

  Tyler ran to his car, once again feeling very annoyed as rain fell on him. He swatted in front of him, it didn’t do much good. He unlocked his car from afar and got in quickly. The kitten meowed at his presence and Tyler smiled. “Let’s get you home, son,” Tyler said with a grin. 

 

The ride home was nothing short of boring. The kitten fell asleep in the hoodie, purring in the peaceful silence. Tyler decided he would unload the groceries in the back before he put the kitten inside. He didn’t want to take the chance of the kitten running away once Tyler released him. 

  Tyler ran paper bags in quickly, tossing them (carefully tossing bread, eggs, and anything in a glass bottle) onto the tiled kitchen floor. Tyler was out of breath as he brought the last bag in. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the scattered groceries. Without a second thought of them, he ran back outside and grabbed the kitten and bag that contained cat food and two cat bowls. 

  Tyler placed the bag down and grabbed his keys. He locked his car and shut the front door, locking it as he sat the kitten on the sofa. He threw his keys onto the small table in the center of the living room and ran into the kitchen. He put the groceries away in their respective spots and placed water bottles into the refrigerator. He folded up the paper bags that scattered the floor and nicely placed them on the table. They were ready for recycling now. 

  Tyler looked around with a smile. Grocery shopping was done, for now. 

  Tyler raced back into the living room and grabbed the kitten that was falling back asleep. “Hey, Bud,” Tyler whispered to the kitten. Tyler held it close to him as he hummed and walked back into the kitchen. Tyler used his free hand to place the stopper into the sink and run warm water. Carefully, he placed the kitten into the water. It protested by trying to jump out, scratching Tyler’s arms, and meowing loudly. 

  Tyler grabbed the soap and washed the kitten. He ignored the burning in his arms for the moment and scrubbed the kitten. Tyler lifted it to wash its paws and belly. It cried louder as he did so. 

  After washing the cat over three times he rinsed it off for good. He held the soaking cat close to his chest and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried the kitten the best he could, its hair sticking out in all sorts of places. The towel was now soaked and abandoned on the floor. Tyler grabbed his boyfriend’s blow dryer and put it on the lowest speed and medium temperature. He spent a good fifteen minutes drying the kitten until it wasn’t wet. 

  Once he was satisfied he placed the kitten down. It ran away quickly, its fluffy tail high behind it. Tyler smiled as he walked into the living room and picked up the cat food and bowls. In one bowl he filled it halfway with water, in the other halfway with dry cat food. He hummed a tune as he placed the bowls side-by-side in his and Josh’s shared bedroom. 

  Tyler went searching for the loose kitten. He quickly spotted the fluffy mess of black fur, the challenge was catching the culprit. Tyler spent five minutes chasing a baby kitty around his house. He bumped into multiple objects and stubbed his toe about three times but in the end, he won. 

  He picked up the cat and rocked the small criminal in his arms. Tyler calmly walked back into the bedroom and placed the kitten on the floor by the food and water. It was quiet for the first time as it ate and drank. Tyler sat crossed legged on the floor next to the cat, watching it with a smile. He petted its fur as it ate. 

  Tyler yawned as he looked at the clock. Josh would be home in an hour, that’s enough time for him to take a nap. He didn’t slip off his shoes or change his clothes. He simply plopped onto the bed and brought a pillow to his chest. He fell asleep within a few minutes. 

 

***

 

Josh dragged his feet into his house. He locked the door behind him as he walked in. The kitchen and living room lights were on, Josh rolled his eyes. Tyler never turned lights off behind himself. 

  Josh slipped his shoes off and placed them next to the door. On the dining table was folded paper bags. Tyler went shopping. Josh’s stomach growled and it was then that he realized how starved he was. He ignored the growling for a moment to instead search for his boyfriend that would usually greet and hug him at the door. 

  “Tyler?” Josh asked as he slugged through the hallway. The bedroom door was cracked open slightly. Josh walked into the room (the only room where the lights were off) and was met with his boyfriend asleep on their bed. Tyler looked peaceful, Josh smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Tyler’s feet. 

  Josh noticed that Tyler was still wearing his shoes and that his hair was curling at the ends. That only happens when Tyler’s hair was wet and not brushed correctly. Tyler was hugging a pillow with a smile on his face. Josh decided to take a picture of the man he was in love with. 

  Josh took his phone out and snapped a photo, his flash was on and lit up the room for a split second. Josh cringed and made sure Tyler was still asleep, which he was. Josh sighed in relief as he looked at the picture. After examination, he saw that there was something unusual about the top of Tyler’s head. 

  Josh ran over and turned the light on. Tyler groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Josh saw that his arms were scratched. Josh walked up to Tyler and looked down at him. Asleep near Tyler’s hair was a small black ball with white feet. Josh picked the object up. He was faced with bright green-yellow eyes staring at him and a loud meowing noise. 

  Tyler sat up and looked around confused. Josh looked down at him with big eyes as he held the kitten. “Ty,” Josh said. 

  “He was out in the rain. He was going to die. I had to take him in. He’s  _ adorable.  _ Let’s keep him. I want a pet, I’ve always wanted a pet. Perfectly opportunity, right?” Tyler asked quickly. Josh sighed and sat next to Tyler. 

  “You know we haven’t paid the pet deposit, right, Ty?” Josh asked, his head tilted. 

  “I know, I know. We can pay it though.” Tyler smiled at Joshua. “C’mon, Josh, you want him too, don’t you?” Josh was silent in thought for a moment.

  “Jish,” Tyler whined and tugged on his arm. Josh released a sigh. 

  “We’ll have to pay the deposit before the landlord finds out he’s even here,” Josh said. Tyler seemed to beam at the words. 

  “He’s cute, isn’t he?” Tyler smiled. 

  “Not as cute as you,” Josh replied effortlessly. 

  “I didn’t order nachos, keep the cheese to yourself, Dun.”

  Josh leaned over and placed the kitten in Tyler’s arms. Tyler placed a kiss on Josh’s cheek. They both laid in bed for a moment. Josh’s stomach growled. “Someone’s hungry,” Tyler said as he rubbed the cat behind his ears. Josh nodded. 

  “I don’t want to cook, though.” 

  Tyler placed the cat on the floor and stood up. “I’ll cook tonight. I’ll make something good to celebrate our new family member!” Tyler stood and walked out of the room. The kitten and Josh followed. “We’re like parents now,” Tyler hummed as he gathered ingredients. 

  “Hm,” Josh replied. He looked down at the cat that was rubbing against his leg. “Why were you asleep with your shoes on?” Josh asks. 

  “I was tired. I didn’t even change or anything, my clothes were soaked from the rain,” Tyler mumbled. “The rain was an annoyance.”

  Josh laughed and hugged Tyler. “You were wearing this out in the rain?” Josh asked looking at Tyler’s clothes. Tyler nodded. “Let’s hope you don’t get sick. You’ll get me sick and we’ll have nothing to do but be sick in bed together.”

  “That doesn’t sound half bad,” Tyler said. Josh shook his head. 

  “It is when we have a pet deposit to pay.”

  “Shhh.”    


End file.
